super_secret_ldsjfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Light Matter
Lighty, so che mi odi :'( per il fatto che sono un amico di laky, e prometto che non ti infastidiro più dopo questo messaggio, ma se ti senti solo, o triste, ti faro compagnia :D Muschiorra Oscuro (talk) 16:05, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Lmt, perchè hai chiesto il ban infinito nella SMIW!?!?! Così non potremo parlarci più T_T ALLA FINE TASCA È MORTOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Dodo3000 La nostra storia Ero un utente non registrato,che apprezzava molto Super Mario,vagabondava nella Mario Wiki,un giorno si iscrisse e diventò WikiReparad.Quest'ultimo trovò un utente molto allegro e solare di nome Light Matter (cioè energia della luce) che era fantasico! Comunicava sia in inglese e sia in italiano. Un giorno gli scrissi nella Mario Wiki se magari poteva diventare il mio migliore amico,lui accettò con piacere. Più avanti mi abituai ad andare ogni sera nella chat della Super Mario Italia Wiki e mi sono fatto molte amicizie...però c'erano dei giorni in cui io rivelavo la mia età, 10 anni! Io non potevo rivelarglielo a nessuno quell'orribile verità che ostacolava la realtà; ma non potevo dirlo a nessuno tranne che il mio migliore amico Light Matter. Quando io glielo dissi,lui sospirò profondamente e già sicuro che io stavo per cacciarmi nei guai con Wikia e lui mi difese nei casi più amari della vita con essa; un suo amico,Ulquiorra adlani rifiutò insieme agli altri che seppero la notizia da parte mia e furono capaci di bannarmi globalmente! Io tornai dopo 3 mesi come Super Luigi Galaxy ma comunque mi scoprirono e mi bannarono di nuovo globalmente. Qualche giorno dopo il ban tornai non iscritto nella Super Mario Bros Wiki (la mia Wiki di Mario) e lì riuscii a rintracciare Light Matter e mi disse che io spammavo ovunque,poi ci ripensò e mi chiese scusa. Io sono riuscito a creare YOGASONG e YUGA-UGA-UH!!! (nomi che fanno veramente schifo :P) ma anche quelli li vedo nella via di una scala di fuoco che li farà soffrire loro e il mio cor per sempre... Light Matter, Dopo tutti i tempi passati insieme a te ho capito che per me sei il mio migliore amico al mondo e non ti sostituirei con nessuno su Wikia... Da WikiReparad È stato davvero wr a mandarti il messaggio!?!? LOL Dodo3000 19:31, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Conoscendo la sua grammatica per scrivere tutto quello ci sarà stato un paio d'ore lol però potrebbe essere qualsiasi utente non registrato O.o Dodo3000 20:25, October 9, 2013 (UTC) LOL Dodo3000 11:28, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Ora non posso :'( sto studiando, nella SMIW sono pure assente, e la mia conn. non supporta più chat aperte, ti mando il mio amico se vuoi! . 17:31, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Ti ho mandato Y&T! . 17:36, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ... Lighty, devo parlare con te. Super Toad (Il grande Fungo!) 13:43, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ciao lmt ti scrivo per dirti che non siamo affiliati al castle, comunque quando sei da solo in chat chiamami ;) 17:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Informazioni direttamente dal Futuro! http://it.supermarioitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_%26_Sonic_ai_Giochi_Olimpici_Invernali_di_Sochi_2014 No! Scherzo è uscito l'8 novembre e ho trovato tutte le info sul sito ufficiale XD -- 18:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Strano, a me invece va. Prova a vedere cliccando il link nella Home della SMIW. Si trova nelle news nintendo. 18:45, November 8, 2013 (UTC) non ti vedo piu' in questa wiki ;( Evidentemente mi sbagliavo a pensar bene di te. Non credevo che facessi come MG, ma addirittura abbindolarmi... e io che ti ho protetto tutte quelle volte... Grazie, eh Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 09:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Non ricordi, vero? Ieri, sulla inutile wiki...con MG Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 14:38, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Non fare il finto tonto Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 20:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Avevo il computer rotto lol, comunque ST tramite Pokémon mi ha riferito che forse vengo sbloccato, è vero? Se è così, a tutti coloro che sostengono il mio sblocco io prometto che faccio qui una pagina in onore di ognuno. Mi spiace dirtelo ma non è cosi, però, visto che siamo amici, è probabile che un giorno (non molto lontano) ti sblocchero solo dalla chat, basta che non commenti o usi/crei falsi account, in quel caso, non potremmo mai sbloccarti. Ah, se vuoi incontriamoci in chat di tanto in tanto (basta che non mi cacci senza motivo...) ULQ [[User talk:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 20:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok correggo GioGiovi3 (Discussioni) Bravo, continua a fare il finto tonto. Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 15:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) lmt ci stiamo fondendo con la old, forse verrai sbloccato ma solo dalla chat 13:13, November 21, 2013 (UTC) si 14:05, November 21, 2013 (UTC) si 14:06, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Notizia Interessante Oggi sono passato dalla Runescape wikia, e ho saputo una cosa riguardante Mol Man Hanno detto che è morto perché modificava troppo. I am WikiReparad!!! >:) * What's your name? * What's your sourname? * How old are you? * How do you spell Light Matter? * You Wiki it's a beautiful! * What time is it? * What time is lunch? * Have you got a pet? * Goodbye!!! Ok ;) ma penso tu debba ricaricare l'immagine, mi appare come inesistente :/ PS: Hai saputo? Pare che Ulq voglia far fare a te Firme a Volontà: Speciale Natale! Sbannandoti per un po', poi non so altro, in più ultimamente Ulq aveva parlato di smettere con le iniziative come questa... Perché non provi a contattarlo per chiedergli di più. 11:02, December 10, 2013 (UTC) LMT mi vuoi ancora bene-WR fORSE C'è UN PROBLEMA... Non ho un account!!! Come faccio ad entrare in chat? P.S. Il mio account SLG è bloccato... LMT ci sei? Rispondimi... WR NO! Fino al 15 Dicembre era il ban!!! Poi ti avvertirò io quando dobbiamo entrare in chat P.S. Forse avevi frainteso,il ban non era globale ma di 3 mesi! LMT ho scoperto il castello di Dark,allora ci diamo appuntamento alla battaglia finale stasera alle 17:30 SE CI SONO IO ALTRIMENTI RIMANI SOSPESO PER UN ALTRO PO'!!! WR ... Ehi LMT indovina chi sono? User:TheGlitchMan001 Cmq rimando l'appuntamento domani sera... ciao lmt è da molto che non ci si vede,tra poco verrai sbloccato dalla chat Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 14:10, December 17, 2013 (UTC) appena vedo ulq glielo chiedo,hai visto la wiki ultimamente? Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 14:29, December 17, 2013 (UTC) LMT vieni in chat urgente finiamo il secondo capitolo!!! :O lmt vota al concorso firme a voltontà :D Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 13:28, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Vieni in chat che ci sono anche io!!! :( LMT dove sei? Sei morto? Blaster dov'è? Finiamo il gioco? Ok vieni in chat!!! leggi il mess su Skype -- Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 16:11, January 2, 2014 (UTC) che ha fatto slender? Mario FuocoServe aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 21:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Vieni in chat? Ti ho visto nella SMIW insieme a MG però io sono bloccato. LMT chat urgente!!! Non voglio disturbarti ora,ma vieni in chat che ho qualcosa da dirti… LMT vieni in chat ora! Ti ho visto nella SMIW!!! Allora...vieni in chat si o no? :/ Ehi LMT entra in chat che ti devo dire una cosa! :) Admin Come si diventa admin? Yepp626 (talk) 18:29, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Non ti preoccupare che sono nuovo, sono affidabile ;) (non mi metterai tra i cattivi perchè ti ho spetido questo messaggio XD) Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 16:05, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Light, ti preeeeeeego :'( Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 19:55, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Ha detto che non mette admin chi glielo chiede!! Yepp98 (talk) 17:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Ho letto tutto sulla RuneScape Wiki : mi daresti il link vorrei vederla ;) Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 09:08, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Visita questa wiki, ma attenzione: bannano troppo facilmente. http://runescape.wikia.com/ Yepp98 (talk) 09:31, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Quale wiki? Di che wiki parli nella mia pagina di discussione? Se parli della RuneScape, lo stavo consigliando a Waluigi64DS... Yepp98 (talk) 11:21, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Guerra dei Blaster! Vieni YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 14:00, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ma che fine hai fatto? YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 15:21, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ho detto a AnselaJonla che è buona! XD Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 15:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ma non è buona! Yepp98 (talk) 15:58, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ho visto che avete fatto una guerra dei Blaster, nella prossima ci potrei stare anch'io.:) Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 15:54, February 9, 2014 (UTC) LMT vieni in chat! Ti devo dire una cosa importante YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 19:07, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat LMT vieni in chat? Yepp98 (talk) 16:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Scusa ma quando potrei far parte della Guerra dei Blaster? :) Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 17:42, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Leggi! Proteste per te a LMT Yepp98 (talk) 18:12, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Perché hai fatto cancellare la Wiki della Guerra dei Blaster? Comunque, un consiglio sulla Guerra dei Blaster, quelli che fai entrare non li far essere solo Blaster o fratelli buoni. E poi mi è venuta un idea: Io e te proviamo a battere Slender, solo che ci distrugge, allora noi conosciamo Waluigi64DS che ci consiglia di venire ad allenarsi nell'Arena Sdrucciola, che lui ha creato. Lì,però, il primo avversario da sconfiggere è Super Toad! Che vuole sfidare solo me perché lui dice Quando sei diventato cattivo, e poi successivamente buono, dovevi restare SUPER TOAD! HAI DECISO DI ESSERE YOYOYOSHI! Allora lo spritito di ST ha vagato per mondi nella tua ricerca, e ora finalmente ti ho trovato! Mi sono materializzato un corpo, sono il vecchio spirito di ST!!!! PAGHERAI PER NON AVER SCELTO ME! E poi introduciamo ST che è la mia parte oscura (che poi diventa neutrale). Che ne dici? YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 10:43, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Quindi...io starò nell'arena sdrucciola come allenatore? Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 08:15, February 13, 2014 (UTC) PS=Posso aggiungere Boss e così via? :D :D :D